nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Deadly Sin 2
The Road to Deadly Sin 2 is the sixty-second episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninety-third episode overall. It is a Fatal Four Way Match between Michael Myers, Leatherface, Freddy Krueger and Mr. Clean. Match Leatherface stomps around and exits the ring in search of weaponry. Freddy Krueger attempts to attack Michael Myers from behind but Myers counters with a headlock takedown. Myers slams Freddy’s head into the canvas as Leatherface slides weapons into the ring. Myers delivers a capture suplex to Freddy and he lands on a fire extinguisher Leatherface has placed in the ring. Freddy gives Myers a piledriver. Leatherface gets back into the ring, having placed several weapons between the ropes. All the while, Mr. Clean stands on watching. Myers hits Freddy with the 10/31. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Myers and pins Freddy but Leatherface breaks the cover at 1. Myers gives Leatherface a German suplex. Mr. Clean gives Freddy a headlock takedown and breaks up a pin Myers attempts on Leatherface at 1. Mr. Clean picks up a fire extinguisher but Freddy clotheslines it into his face. Freddy grabs Mr. Clean with a backslide but Myers knocks over the referee at the count of 2. Mr. Clean throws Freddy into the corner but Myers tosses Mr. Clean into the fire extinguisher with a Sleeper Suplex. Leatherface tosses Myers out of the ring and pins Mr. Clean for a 2-count. Leatherface attempts a diving double axe handle drop on Freddy but Freddy dodges. Leatherface knocks Myers over with a running diving shoulder block. Freddy tosses Leatherface out of the ring then gives Myers a facecrusher. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Leatherface attempts to suplex Myers out of the ring but Myers reverses it, bringing Leatherface into the ring the hard way. Freddy superkicks Myers. Myers attempts a 10/31 but Leatherface breaks up the attempt. Myers responds by giving Leatherface a Running Chop Block. Mr. Clean tosses Myers out of the ring and pins Leatherface for a 2-count. Myers Irish whips Leatherface into the corner for a superplex. Mr. Clean leg sweeps the referee and picks up a steel chair to club Myers and Leatherface before pinning Leatherface. Myers breaks the pin up before a count can be made. Freddy DDTs Myers then leg drops him. Leatherface rams Mr. Clean and Freddy’s heads together then hits Myers with a high knee. Leatherface leaps from the top turnbuckle with a double axe handle drop to Mr. Clean, landing in the exact right spot for a 10/31 from Myers. Myers brings a crutch into the ring but Freddy kicks him down. Leatherface shoulder tackles nothing in particular. Mr. Clean leg sweeps the referee out of the ring to strikes Myers and Freddy with a crutch. Freddy shuts Mr. Clean down with an Iron Claw. Myers breaks the hold up as Leatherface headbutts the referee. Mr. Clean clocks Leatherface in the head with the fire extinguisher before Freddy and Mr. Clean double team Myers. Mr. Clean suplexes Leatherface into the ring from the apron. Leatherface hits all of his opponents with a Running Diving Shoulder Block then hits Myers with a Slice & Dice. Mr. Clean hits Myers with a Clean Cut then gives one to Freddy. Mr. Clean low blows Leatherface then gives Myers a Clean Sweep onto the fire extinguisher. Mr. Clean low blows Leatherface then leaps onto him with a Cleaning Press but Freddy breaks the cover. Mr. Clean hits Myers with a neckbreaker. Mr. Clean throws the referee out of the ring then hits Myers with a fire extinguisher, knocking him into an Iron Claw from Freddy. Mr. Clean hits Leatherface with a ring bell. Freddy pins Myers and Mr. Clean pins Leatherface and the referee recovers to make a 2-count before both kick out. Freddy gives Myers a bulldog then Leatherface knocks the referee out of the ring, only for Mr. Clean to hit Leatherface with a ring bell. Myers gives Freddy a Sleeper Suplex. Mr. Clean gives Myers a back suplex as the referee recovers. Freddy kicks Mr. Clean off his feet then leg drops him. Leatherface hits Myers with a Slice & Dice but Freddy breaks the cover attempt. As Freddy attacks Leatherface, Mr. Clean sneaks in and covers Myers for the 3-count to win the match. Winner: Mr. Clean Trivia *A third match is announced as signed for Deadly Sin 2007. The match will be a double Championship match, with Jason Voorhees and a partner of the fans’ choosing facing the Terminators. If Jason and his partner win the match, they will win the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. If Jason is pinned, whoever pins him will become the NoDQ Interactive Champion. Category:Season 8